<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Projections Part 4 by harmony88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699377">Projections Part 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88'>harmony88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever With You [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, F/M, Lots of kissing, Sex, The puzzle pieces are coming together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE </p><p>Rose pilots the TARDIS and takes the Doctor to the villa, where the fourth projection appears and they find themselves embarking on the last leg of their journey toward forever. </p><p> <i>"It’s really good to see you,” he said. She beamed at him, her smile brighter than the light that brought her here. </i></p><p>  <i>“And you. So young!” she said laughing. He laughed, too, and nodded a little at her. “And so happy. I like that.” </i></p><p> </p><p>***Part of the Forever With You Series, this is toward the end, there will be one (maybe two) more stories after this so I definitely recommend reading the others first, big plot points!***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever With You [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Projections Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting in the passenger’s seat for the first time as Rose stood at the main controls, pressing buttons. He watched her with his face cupped in his hand, giving her a soft smile, and she didn’t look at him as she concentrated, which made him laugh as he smiled, a combination of joy and excitement and (as always) a bit of desire bubbling inside of him. </p><p>She had only memorized a handful of coordinates, and she just hoped he would be pleased. </p><p>And that she didn’t blow up the ship. </p><p>The TARDIS, though, in all her infinite wisdom, wanted her favorite human to succeed, and Rose could hear her nudging her in the right direction, guiding her Instincts to where they needed to go as she pressed the final set of coordinates for her surprise, and pulled the lever. </p><p>Only then did her eyes meet the Doctor’s, who was smiling like an idiot at her. She bit her lip and pulled the screen toward her, shielding the location from his periphery as he stood and moved toward her. </p><p>“No peeking!” she said, smiling back at him. She had her back in front of the screen now, both of her hands resting on the controls to support herself. He shook his head and just looked at her, making her breath catch when his hand came to rest on the outer part of her thigh. </p><p>“Not gonna peek,” he assured her. “I just want you to know how...well…” He trailed off and brushed his hand along her thigh and up to waist, drawing small circles. She smiled at him, and lowered his hands. </p><p>“There will be time for all of that later, yeah?” she said, and he just raised his eyebrows at her and moved back to the passenger seat, propping his feet up. She rolled her eyes and felt her stomach flip when the shift of time under their feet halted. He jumped up, too, but she raced to the door and stood in front of it, holding her hand up to stop him. “Wait, wait, wait. I just...I wanna make sure it worked, first.” </p><p>“Okay,” he said, clicking his tongue against his teeth, thinking for the millionth time just how in love with her he was. It had been a very, <i> very </i> long time since someone brought <i>him</i> somewhere, and he didn’t know what was beyond the blue doors. </p><p>The anticipation was killing him. </p><p>She smiled at him and took a deep breath, and he felt all her nerves as she slid out the door, which somehow made him love her more. She returned a moment later, a calm expression on her face, and held her hand out. “Allons-y, Doctor.”</p><p>He made a sound that reminded Rose of a chirp as he took her hand, and they pushed the doors open. </p><p>“Oh, Rose…” he said, looking at her and smiling. He immediately caught her in a kiss, pulling her waist toward him before he took her hand and looked around. They were at the villa, and he let out a sigh of relief when he smelled the ocean and heard the windchimes from the birds flying above their heads. They hadn’t been back since their first visit. He kept meaning to, but the universe had other ideas, and he needed it. </p><p>A respite. </p><p>“We never got that honeymoon,” she whispered. “I just thought…” </p><p>“It’s perfect,” he said, and walked with her up to the villa slowly. The blue and silver sky was all around them. He took his chucks off so the sand would slide between his toes, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting the serenity only found on this planet wrap around her like a blanket. </p><p>They changed almost immediately. Rose threw on a bikini and was applying sunscreen to her body when he walked out of the ensuite, and she squirted a pump of the lotion onto the bed, completely shocked. “Oh, I’m sorry!” </p><p>He just laughed at her, and grabbed a towel from the shelf next to him, wiping it up before he grabbed some advanced cleaning solution and dabbed the comforter with it. Rose watched as the stain disappeared, but her eyes also trailed his body, her knees successfully giving out so quickly she had to press her body against the dresser to stay standing.  </p><p>He wore a navy blue linen shirt, rolled up to the sleeves, and unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. He coupled it with white linen pants that he cuffed to his ankles, and he had a <i> french tuck </i> situation going on around the waist that was making her forget how to breathe. She hadn’t yet allowed herself to look at his hair, and the moment she did she groaned. It was fluffed to perfection, practically calling her name, and she noticed his aviator glasses sat on his bedside table. He looked at her innocently, like he had no idea what all of this was doing to her, but she saw his eyes drop to her chest and his jaw clench for a moment before he used the sonic screwdriver to dry the comforter and he grabbed a book, walking out to the pool. </p><p>This was a game, she quickly realized. It was a game they played fairly often, if they were in the right mood for it. A battle of who would cave first. She found herself biting her lip as she followed him.</p><p>If she had to guess, he was already a little undone watching her fly the TARDIS, became more unwound when he saw she took him <i> here </i>, and he was most likely not expecting her to immediately put on the most revealing articles of clothing she had in her drawer, and he thought this would be more fun than just having sex straight away. </p><p>She would be right. </p><p>He sat on the lounge chair and put his sunglasses on, and opened his book. He wasn’t reading it, and the sunglasses were just a prop so he could watch her swim without her knowing it as the game unfolded. </p><p>She knew. </p><p>She dropped her towel on the lounge chair next to him and she dove into the water in one single glide, emerging a few feet away from where she made the first impact and began to do a backstroke, her eyes closed as she took in the warmth and sunshine, and his eyes followed her. He turned his attention to the book when it got to be too much, and he took a breath, shaking his head. </p><p>He wanted to...pace himself. Which, when it came to Rose Tyler, even after nearly a year of marriage, was incredibly hard to do. </p><p>Neither spoke, which only added kindle to the fire, because she kept her mind open a little, just so he knew when a surge of desire pulsed through her. He ended up closing the book and dropping it on the floor, and moved to the pool, dipping his feet in. The water just touched the rim of his linen pants and she swam over to him, pulling herself up so she could sit next to him. </p><p>He watched each droplet that skated down her neck, but he didn’t move toward her. They both felt impulses and needs that didn’t belong to them, and the dam would break soon, they could tell. But Rose decided this was his idea, and she would not be the one to give in, so she stood, making sure her breast grazed his shoulder as she did and untied her top. He heard it fall, and he smirked. Her bottoms followed, and she was skinny dipping before him, her entire body perfect under the crystal clear water and he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he shook his head. </p><p>“That’s cheating,” he said. </p><p>“Is it?” she asked with her tongue in the corner of her mouth. He found himself rubbing his lips together as he took off his sunglasses, realizing then the gold light from the suns were reflecting off of her skin, and he whimpered. </p><p>Rose and gold light. His undoing. </p><p>She swam back over to him and got out of the water again to go and wrap herself in her towel. She had to give him credit for his self control, which was lasting much longer than usual today. </p><p>She wasn’t surprised, however, when she suddenly sensed him behind her, and his lips pressed against her neck. “You win,” he panted, and she turned instantly, crashing her lips onto his. </p><p>“What’s my prize?” she asked with a smile against the kiss, and he dropped her towel, leaning her down on the lounge chair. </p><p>“Can’t arrest us for public indecency in our own home, can they?” he asked huskily, and she pulled away from the kiss, and stared at him. </p><p>“What did you just say?” she asked. He looked at her, his eyes dark, breathing a little heavier than usual. </p><p>“What?” he asked. </p><p>“Did you just say ‘our home’?” she asked. He gave her a confused look, his hands still rubbing her waist and he just laughed. </p><p>“I s’pose I did,” he said. “That okay?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she said, smiling at him. “Course. Just…” </p><p>“What?” he whispered. She bit her lip. </p><p>“Is there a mortgage?” she teased, her tongue finding its usual spot. </p><p>The words made him stop, just for a moment, and he felt overwhelmed. </p><p>The rest happened without any thinking whatsoever. </p><p>He rolled his hips into her, breathing her name onto her skin as he peppered kisses on her neck. It must’ve tickled, because she giggled at first, but he nipped at her and her breath hitched, and the moans began. </p><p>His linen clothes were abandoned, kicked behind him and landing halfway in the pool, and she was reaching for him, pulling him to her as their passion got the best of them once again. There were wolfish grins on both of their faces, and his mouth was hot on hers as they moved a little awkwardly in the lounge chair. She ended up flipping him over, his entire body flush to the mesh netting and her legs straddling him. She cupped his face as she slid onto him; bodies, minds, hearts, and souls all one. </p><p>They were the only ones in a ten mile radius, and she used that to her advantage. </p><p>So did he. </p><p>They had made love in every way possible in the past eleven months. There were slow, romantic, careful nights; frantic and needy bouts led by nothing but desire against the wall (or a sink, or dresser, or floor, or counter, or console) where most of their clothes stayed on; the occasional rendezvous in the shower, some post ‘I almost lost you’ passionate love-making, and some pure, unadulterated fun. </p><p>They all hit her at once as he moaned her name, and she had no idea if she thought of them or if he did. All she knew was she came quickly. He just bit his cheek and hummed, driven to make her do it again, and she let him. </p><p>That flash of a potential timeline hit her. Holding hands under a bright orange sky. </p><p>“Oh, my <i>God</i>,” she cried, unable not to, and he couldn’t speak. His breaths were throaty, his mind was wide open and catching all her thoughts and sensations, driving him mad. </p><p>It quickly became pure, unadulterated fun. </p><p>He eventually felt his dam break, after her third release, and she collapsed on top of him, a little dizzy. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him, and he started laughing. </p><p>“What?” she asked, and he just shook his head. </p><p>“Nothing,” he said, rubbing her back. “Thinking.” </p><p>“Ooh, I love thinking,” she said, her eyes finding his under the suns. He smiled at her. </p><p>“Just...if you would have told me...I’m not a sexual person, Rose. Never needed it, or really wanted it, even. At least, I wasn’t. I didn’t. Still wouldn’t say- I mean… just...well, with you, it’s - “ he said, but Rose smirked at him when she realized he was losing his train of thought a little and was starting to ramble. She pressed her finger to his lips. </p><p>“I know,” she whispered. “I was on the receiving end of that repression for years.” </p><p>“Oh, is <i>that</i> what you’re going to call it? Repression?” he asked, shifting to sit up straight in the lounge chair. It was playful banter, and she just rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Of course! And you made it nearly impossible, you -” she said, and he just raised his brow seductively at her. </p><p>“Are you saying I was...flirty? With you? Intentionally? Nooooo,” he said. She bit her lip. </p><p>“Maybe once or twice,” she said with a wink. He smiled at her again and she moved to lean her head against his chest, neither in a hurry to clean up or throw their clothes back on. “I held onto those moments, you know. The small glances. Every hug. The betting in Scotland...I cherished all of them, even. I know it’s probably a little pathetic, but -” </p><p>“It’s not,” he whispered. “I did, too.” </p><p>“Yeah?” she asked, and he just nodded. Their hands found each other, resting on his stomach, and Rose let out a breath. “I wouldn’t trade any of it.” </p><p>“Me either,” he said, kissing her head. </p><p>They eventually shifted off of the lounge chair and showered, and they were in fresh clothes a little while later. He still wore linen, but he buttoned more of the shirt, and they settled in, choosing to relax and not think about anything for the rest of the trip. </p><p>They went to the market and picked up some food, and when they returned, the Doctor insisted on making dinner while Rose watched telly. He had soniced it centuries ago to get every channel in the galaxy - a feat that took him many, many, many attempts, but it had worked eventually. </p><p>He laughed to himself when he saw she still chose an early 21st century teen drama. </p><p>He brought her some dish he concocted with potatoes and vegetables, and they snuggled while they ate. And he realized, as Rose laughed at her show, just how domestic it all was. He also realized how happy it made him. </p><p>It was all the very last thing he ever expected. </p><p>And it was all because of a perfect, pink, yellow, and gold human. </p><p>They switched channels eventually and were watching some crime drama that the Doctor couldn’t stop commenting on, complaining about how slowly everyone solves the mysteries. Rose smirked. Her head was against the armrest and her feet were in his lap, and he was massaging them carefully. She nudged him with her toes. </p><p>“You just say that because we solve mysteries,” she joked. He flashed her a serious look. </p><p>“Yes, but we do it brilliantly,” he said, and she smiled at him. </p><p>She fell asleep on the couch, and he brought her to the bed, tucking her in. He moved to brush his teeth when he saw a star in the sky he hadn’t seen in <i>ages.</i> It was called the Turtle Star, because the outside of it looked like a shell and the inside was green like a turtle, and he went to wake Rose up to show her, but she was snoring lightly, and he knew that meant she was too far into her REM cycle, and she would be...well...grumpy, if he woke her up now. </p><p>He could show her tomorrow. </p><p>He, however, was much too excited, and for some reason he wasn’t processing at the moment, he ran to the TARDIS and grabbed his telescope from Gallifrey. He realized, as he touched the metal, that he hadn’t looked at it in over three hundred years. He had certainly never shown it to Rose, but he pushed aside the pounding of his hearts and brought it to the backyard, where he carefully set it up on the grass and peered through it. </p><p>He was in school when he was given this piece of the cosmos. No regenerations. His father gifted it to him, and told him he had to learn the entirety of space and time through its lens. He said only then would he be eligible to even attempt a regeneration test, and he had spent hours and hours and hours with it. He hadn’t touched it in so long, and he wasn’t sure what was making him want to do it now. He peered through the glass, trying to remember why he put it so far back into storage in the first place. </p><p>He saw swirls of light, pink and white and yellow, welcoming him to the view of the universe from his home planet, and his heart stopped. </p><p>That’s why. </p><p>He pulled away and sighed. His bubble of excitement burst and he clenched his jaw, about to head back inside when a flash of light rippled above his head. </p><p>Then another. </p><p>And another. </p><p>Time.</p><p>He froze. This projection wouldn’t be his mother, he knew. In the three seconds it took for the light to fully materialize, a list of all the people this could possibly be rattled off in his brain and felt a surge of panic begin to brew in him as a soft pink glow swirled to a stop a few feet away. </p><p>A young woman was smiling at him, her black hair on her shoulders. She wore classic robes, but no headpiece, and his entire body clenched. </p><p>“Susan?” he asked. She just laughed. </p><p>“Hello,” she said. “Long time no see.” </p><p>He stared at her, and this time he did reach out to try and touch her. He had managed to restrain himself from doing this with his mother, but he found it impossible with Susan. She watched, and her eyes grew sad when his hand slipped right through her cheek. His jaw trembled, but he didn’t cry, and she gave him a soft smile. </p><p>“If I could, I would,” she whispered. He nodded. </p><p>“Me too,” he said. He was surprising himself a little. Maybe it’s because this was now the fourth one of these he had seen, or maybe it’s because it was <i> her, </i> the one being in this entire universe before Rose who stuck by his side through everything, but he found himself not panicking. If anything, her presence calmed him, and he just smiled at her. “How much time do you have?” </p><p>“A bit,” she said. He nodded. </p><p>“It’s really good to see you,” he said. She beamed at him, her smile brighter than the light that brought her here. </p><p>“And you. So young!” she said laughing. He laughed, too, and nodded a little at her. “And so happy. I like that.” </p><p>“You know?” he asked. It was a dumb question. Of course she knew, but he felt his hearts stop again anyway. She just nodded. </p><p>“Great-grandfather showed me before he set this up. What would have to happen to make it possible. Just bits and pieces, but...it was enough. I saw….joy,” she said. “I wanted this timeline to happen so badly. So seeing you now...” </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered. He let a moment pass, just looking at her. “I miss you.” </p><p>How he was managing not to cry was beyond him. He wasn’t questioning it, though, he just watched her smile and look up at the sky, her eyes dancing with the stars. “I miss you, too.” </p><p>The tears spilled then. His brain scolded him for getting too confident, and when Susan looked at him she frowned, and shook her head. “Don’t do that, please.” </p><p>“It was...Susan, it was the hardest -” he began, choking on a sob, but she just laughed. Everything about her was calm and lightweight, and she took a step toward him. </p><p>“I know,” she said. “I know you. You weighed every option. Probably two or three times. You didn’t take it lightly and I never questioned it.” </p><p>She reminded him of Rose at that moment. On that day in Atlantis, telling him she would have forgiven him if he did the same thing to her. He stiffened, and wiped his cheeks. She looked at the telescope. “You taught me to use this, remember?” </p><p>“Of course,” he whispered, watching her still. </p><p>“Teach her,” Susan said softly, looking at the intricate bits and knobs. </p><p>“Okay,” he said. He didn’t question the words, not at this point. </p><p>He was on the right path. </p><p>“Good,” she said with a smile. “The blueprint.” </p><p>“What about it?” he asked, stepping toward her a little. She sighed. </p><p>“Be ready.” </p><p>He froze, and he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Susan just looked at him, and he took a deep breath. “Who is in it?” he whispered. She shook her head. </p><p>“I can’t say,” she said. </p><p>“Rassilon?” he said, his stomach flipping over. He had thought it immediately, but had been too afraid to voice it out loud, from the moment he saw the Master in that hallway. Susan just looked at him. </p><p>“I can’t say,” she said. “I’m just telling you to be ready. The choice, how this timeline ends, will be yours to make. The chamber is the key.” </p><p>She was speaking much more candidly than his mother did, and he knew that was because she spent an inordinate amount of time with him, and she knew how he felt about being cryptic.</p><p>He looked at her, and he pushed aside all of his potential fear and anger. He didn’t want to feel it, not while she was here, and he instead just nodded. “Remember that trip to the Arctic?” he asked, and she just laughed. </p><p>“The polar bear in the hat!” she said, and he laughed with her, a symphony that lit up his hearts. “Or the food on that base, what was it?” </p><p>“Oh, the creamed pea thing? Yeah, gross,” he said, and they laughed again. “I...I never said this enough, Susan. But...I enjoyed traveling with you. Greatly. You…” </p><p>He cleared his throat and sniffed, his hands in his pockets and she just looked at him again. </p><p>She said the word ‘Grandfather’ in Gallifreyan, and his world stopped. “You don’t have to say it.” </p><p>“I do,” he whispered. The word rang in his ears for a moment, and he had to look down at the ground, trying to gather his thoughts. “Will you...I mean...the next time, if it comes, will…” She shook her head, and he nodded and clenched his jaw. “Right.” </p><p>“It’s coming. The test...” she whispered. “I believe in you.” </p><p>“Can you tell me something?” he whispered in return, his eyes dancing with hers, still so pixelated. “If...if something goes wrong. If I make the wrong choice. Rose…will she d-” </p><p>He closed his eyes, unable to say the word out loud. And Susan sighed. </p><p>“Timelines,” she said softly. “You can’t know what the outcome of any of the decisions will be.” </p><p>“But if I know the risks, then -” he began, and Susan just looked at him with a wisdom well beyond the years she had in the universe. </p><p>“If you’re asking, you already know what the risks are,” she said. It didn’t make him feel better, and she just waited for a moment, looking at him thoughtfully. “Can I meet her?” </p><p>“Do you want to?” he asked. She nodded. </p><p>“Of course,” she said, and he grinned madly. </p><p>“Yes! Yes, course you can, just...wait here, don’t move,” he said. She nodded and watched him bolt into the villa.  </p><p>He darted to the bedroom and shook her awake with vigor. She grumbled as she did, but before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. “What are you doing?” she mumbled with her grumpy voice.  </p><p>“Susan. She was the fourth projection. She wants to meet you,” he said quickly, and Rose felt herself awaken instantly, running alongside him to the backyard. </p><p>Susan was still there, much to the Doctor’s relief, standing by the telescope. Rose stared at her, thinking she was beautiful and ethereal and perfect, and she smiled at her. “Hello,” she said, her heart pounding. “I’m Rose.” </p><p>“I know,” she said, laughing. “It’s like meeting a celebrity.” </p><p>“ I could say the same,” she said, and they both laughed. The Doctor watched, his throat tight, and they were still laughing, chatting about nothing of any real importance, when Susan suddenly stood closer to her. When she spoke, it was quiet, and the Doctor couldn’t hear it, even with his superior ears. </p><p>“Just remember, Rose…” she whispered. “You create yourself.” </p><p>Rose felt her heart skip a beat, and Susan smiled at her, and gave her a nod. “I only have a few more minutes.” </p><p>The Doctor’s eyes darted to Rose, who was staring at Susan with wide eyes. He slid his hand into hers, and she immediately focused all of her attention on him, knowing he was about to say goodbye to another one of his favorite people for the final time. All her thoughts left her mind, and her only goal was to support him. She squeezed his hand, and he and Susan looked at each other for a long moment. </p><p>The both said they loved each other in Gallifreyan, and Rose bit her lip. </p><p>He was holding back all of his emotions and just tried to savor this moment while it was here. He felt Rose rub his arm and he let out a breath. Finally, Susan looked up at the sky. “It’s time.”  </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered. “For doing this.” </p><p>“You saved the universe once. You can do it again,” she said, and Rose saw his entire body begin to tremble. Susan moved toward the spot she appeared in, and she looked back at them with a clenched jaw, just like her grandfather, as she waved. He waved too, so did Rose, and then she was gone. </p><p>He stood still and his throat was tight, but he didn’t cry. He sniffed, and looked at Rose, and she pulled him into a hug and held him. Neither said anything, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when she rubbed her hand along his back. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“Sort of,” he whispered. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him, and he looked up at the Turtle star and clenched his jaw. “I’m very glad it was her.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Rose asked, rubbing his back again. He nodded. </p><p>“Yes,” he said. “She gave me a lot to think about.”  </p><p>He gently nudged his mind to hers, immediately filling her in on the conversation they had before she was awake. He found himself in an odd state when the memories ended. He wasn’t sad, but he wasn’t happy either. He wasn’t full of dread, but he wasn’t as hopeful as he had been earlier in the day. He was worried, but also confident, and was still trying to process the blind faith his family apparently had in him.</p><p>He was also, more than anything, very worried now that after all of this he’d somehow make the wrong choice and Rose would...</p><p>His mother had told him these projections were a gift. A reward for his sacrifice and, as much as he choked on the word even today, his courage. But only if he followed the proper timeline. He felt the beginning of a panic attack arise inside of him, but Rose kissed him. </p><p>“I’m going to be just fine,” she whispered. “I trust you more than anything.” </p><p>He didn’t say anything, and she sent him Susan’s message to her, hoping it would help convince him, and their eyes locked. </p><p>“The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm,” he murmured, and she smiled at him. </p><p>“They don’t stand a chance,” she whispered with a wink. She moved to the telescope, and began to run her hands along it, thinking about all he had shown her. “Rassilon...he’s the one in charge, right?” </p><p>“He was,” the Doctor said. “Created the laws of time, in many ways. Often thought that meant they didn’t apply to him.” </p><p>“And you think it’s him? In the chamber?” Rose whispered, her hands tracing the script on the side of the telescope, reading the words ‘Gallifrey’ and ‘Time’. The Doctor sighed. </p><p>“No one else makes sense,” he said bitterly. “Not if the Master is behind it. He was his...well…” </p><p>“I know,” Rose said, remembering all he had shown her under the rosebud nebula. He just nodded. “Sounds to me like there’s just one choice, Doctor. When we find it, we open it. We stop him.” </p><p>“Rose…” the Doctor said softly, and she just looked at him. </p><p>“I know you’re scared. But Susan’s words...everything she told you tonight, it doesn’t feel ominous to me. It felt like...a push in the right direction. I believe in you. In us. In the universe finding a way to help true love. I know you do, too,” she whispered. He looked at her, his hearts pounding, and she smiled. “So teach me how to use this thing, and let’s fight like hell.” </p><p>He stopped breathing for a moment, and he moved toward her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you, too,” she said, and he kissed her. He pulled away, his forehead pressed against hers. </p><p>“What you’ll see, when you look through the lens, is what the universe looked like from the heart of the planet,” he began, determination finding its way back to him. Rose smiled and turned toward the telescope, and he stood behind her. “Memorize it. That’s what we had to do.” </p><p>“May I?” she whispered, and he pulled her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. </p><p>“Please,” he said, and she looked through the glass, where she saw the same swirls of light that he had seen, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She looked at every nebula, every planet, the billions and billions of stars, and she saw just how much of the universe they still hadn’t explored together. Asteroid belts and meteors came into view, as did black holes and supernovas, and she absorbed it all, processing what she was able to do and letting the rest go, when she suddenly saw a constellation of a wolf outlined in the stars. </p><p>She narrowed her gaze. “How do I zoom in?” </p><p>“Here,” he said, guiding her hand to a knob on the side. “Tell me when to stop.” </p><p>“Stop,” she whispered, and she looked at the wolf. It was howling against space and time, and  behind it, scattered in stardust, were the words ‘Bad Wolf’. She stopped breathing. “Doctor...Look.” </p><p>She stepped away, and he could sense the increase in her heart rate as he stepped forward. </p><p>His world stopped spinning for the second time that night. </p><p>“You just...found that? Two minutes you had with it, and you found <i>that</i>?” he asked, breathless and amazed. </p><p>She wasn’t Time Lady, but she sure as hell acted like it. </p><p>She didn’t say anything, but she smiled at him, and he just shook his head at her, remembering she also piloted the TARDIS by herself today, can speak and read his language almost fluently, and shares three bonds with him, so really...can he be surprised? </p><p>She makes him believe in impossible things. </p><p>“You take the words, and you scatter them,” he whispered. </p><p>“A message…” Rose whispered. “To lead myself here.” </p><p>“Come here,” he said, and he kissed her fiercely. Hope coursed through them, and their tongues and hands danced against the night sky, when suddenly the clock around her neck began to pulse to the beat of her heart. It began to glow. </p><p>They both stopped, and Rose took the clock off of her neck. She watched the second hand tick away, and her eyes met the Doctor’s. </p><p>“Bad Wolf…” he murmured. </p><p>“Bad Wolf here. Bad Wolf there,” she said, words echoing a memory. He looked into the telescope as she looked at the clock, and for a moment it looked like the wolf in the stars was looking right at them. </p><p>“We have to go,” he said. He grabbed her hand, and they ran to the TARDIS, forgetting about everything else entirely as the seconds still ticked, and the wolf still howled, and they were on their way. </p><p>The clock was almost wound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AhhhhhHHHHHHhhhhHHHH! </p><p>Alright, so I'm currently in the process of writing these final stories. In my head there will be two more, but I have no idea how long they are going to be or how long they will take, and I'm probably going to upload this final stretch chapter by chapter. I've tried to do one story at a time so you didn't have to wait, but I would rather give you a little bit at a time for the end than make you wait three weeks or whatever while I figure it all out. If you've stuck with me, I hope you've enjoyed it! Feedback always welcomed and sending love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>